


Multi Marvel

by callmenovak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: BRUCE: You accidentally walk into his lab but end up going to get coffee together, it becomes a regular thing and you develop feelings for the scientistCLINT: He gets you to help prank Tony, it goes wrong but you and him get closer while hiding under a desk.STEVE: (TW) You find out that you're abusive partner works for HYDRA, Tony makes you leave the avengers for a while because you won't tell them what he does to you but Steve comes to your rescue.THOR: You always avoid Thor because you like him too much, he thinks you don't like him but you make sure he knows that that's the opposite.TONY: Your company makes you attend a Stark party and when he tries to make a move on you, you make a joke about getting coffee first. You don't think too much about it until you get invited out for coffee by an unknown number.PETER: Peter's new to the team and you offer to show him around and get to know him, one night he has a nightmare and thankfully you're there to help.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. BRUCE

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep all of these as gender neutral as possible but I did angle towards a female reader.

You didn’t look up from the tablet in your hands until a couple steps after you left the elevator, when you did look up you realised you were in the wrong room, this was Dr. Banner's lab. You were meant to go back to the Med Bay. You must have made a mistake when talking to FRIDAY in the elevator. 

“Hello?” Bruce said, walking around the corner pushing up his glasses.

You looked down at your tablet and realised that you needed to show Dr. Banner a couple notes from when the avengers came into the Med Bay a couple weeks ago and you and your team patched them up, usually you’d email them but it made this whole thing less awkward and embarrassing.

“Hi” You smiled and walked forward pulling up the notes “These are the notes you asked for after we finished a couple weeks ago” You handed him the tablet and he scanned over the information and leaned against a counter. 

“Great, thanks y/n” He looked up at you and you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and he yawned. 

“You okay?” 

“Haven’t slept in a while, Tony always has me working on something” He laughed but another yawn cut him off. 

“Do you want to come get coffee with me?” You said without thinking, oh no. This was embarrassing “If you want, you don’t have to if-”

“I’d love to” He smiled and took off his lab coat revealing a deep purple shirt and dark coloured blazer. You both walked into the elevator and talked about work until the elevator stopped and you walked out the building.

\---

“I really enjoyed today, thank you” Bruce nodded when you got back into his lab. 

“I did too, call me when you need coffee from now on” You joked but Bruce took it seriously and nodded

“I definitely will, that was amazing coffee!” 

You had taken Bruce to the coffee shop next to where you grew up, you refused to get coffee from anywhere else and the owner, Mr Ditely, always gave you a discount.

“I’ll make sure to pass that on” You smiled, the two of you clicked and when you talked to him your nervousness and awkwardness left and you couldn’t stop talking. When it was silent it was still comfortable. 

It soon became a routine, every day at lunch or when Bruce was extremely sleep deprived you two would go to the coffee shop and talk about anything and everything. It was always the same until one day when Bruce seemed on edge and nervous.

“Bruce?” The scientist looked up at you once you got out of the tower

“So we’ve been doing this for a while now and, um, well” Bruce laughed nervously “I have no idea how to say this” 

You rested your hand on his shoulder, you hoped he was going to ask you out. You had gotten to know him and he was the nicest man you’d met, he was sweet, a gentleman and was extremely smart, and cute. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to be more than friends?” Bruce looked down at the pavement and drooped his shoulders probably expecting a ‘no’ or a ‘we’re better as friends’ instead you lifted his chin with your hand and leaned forward. The kiss felt… right? You couldn’t describe it. Bruce smiled into the kiss and leaned back to look into your eyes, you laughed and soon he did too. 

You playfully punched his shoulder.

“I would like that” You smiled and he linked his hand with yours and when you arrived in the shop with your hands still entwined Mr Ditely called his wife and told her the news, your drinks were on the house, another highlight of the day.


	2. CLINT

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Barton?” You said not looking up from your desk to look at the man who was about to enter your office through the vent above you.

“How did you know?” He said jumping down and pouting.

“And that’s a secret I’ll never tell” Clint laughed at the reference and you put your pen down and looked up at Barton.

“Oh come onnnnn” Clint said sitting down opposite you, you sighed

“What do you want?” 

“Why would you assume I want anything?” 

“Because you always want something”

“Fair point”

Clint explained a prank he wanted to play on Tony involving slime in a suit and whatnot. You nodded along wondering why he wanted your help on this. 

“Are you in?” 

“Why do you want my help? Sam or Scott usually help you” 

“Can’t I ask you?” 

You shrugged and agreed to the prank, mainly so he would let you get back to the files in front of you that needed to be done by today, Clint grinned and climbed back into the vents. 

\---

“CLINT!” Tony screamed down the halls, Clint was in your office with you hiding from Tony. He looked at you and you told him to get under the desk, you crawled under the desk with him. 

“Y/N!” Tony yelled slamming your door open, you could hear his breathing from under the desk and you made eye contact with Clint. You sucked in a breath when you realised how close you were to him, you were centimetres apart you could easily just lean forward and-

The door slammed shut and you heard Tony’s footsteps fade out, Clint turned to face you again and you stared at him for what felt like ages.

“We made it” Clint said in a low voice, your only response was nodding. Before you knew it his lips were on yours and he leaned forward while you leaned backwards until he was on top of you. You were almost flat on your back until your head roughly hit your desk wall. 

“Ouch” You said parting away, Clint realised what happened and he burst into laughter and you did too. 

“Idiot” You mumbled, rubbing the back of your head.

“There you are!” Tony exclaimed looking under the desk, he grabbed Clint’s arm and dragged him out. Clint yelped and started trying to escape Tony’s grip but was failing. 

You both must have missed the sound of the door opening resulting in your demise. You got out from under the desk and smiled seeing Clint on the couch looking down at his hands with Tony standing over him like an angry parent. 

“That reminds me that you have also missed your test with the new arrows, come on” Tony sighed and walked out the door, Clint stood up and looked at you, the two of you burst into laughter and he walked over to you kissing you again and then he left with a wave.


	3. STEVE (TW: abuse)

“Tony shut up” Steve said standing in front of you. 

“Y/n should know that you can’t keep stuff like that from us” Tony said.

The team had found out you were dating a HYDRA agent when he came up in a presentation for potential targets from HYDRA. The team had turned to you knowing that you were dating someone by that name and the pictures looked like the person you’d shown them on your phone once. 

You never knew your boyfriend worked for HYDRA until two weeks ago when he threatened to kill you and said that HYDRA would help him, you knew he was a bad person that worked for a bad company of some sort and you wanted to break up with him but you couldn’t risk him or Hydra hurting your friends and family so you endured the pushing, hitting and shouting. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the avengers for a while, so we can sort all of this out” Tony said looking down, you nodded and turned towards the hallway of the lounge to go pack a bag, you sometimes stayed over after missions and had some clothes you would need if you were going for a while.

“No, what do you think you’re doing Tony? They’re one of the best on this team, you can’t kick ‘em out, at least let them explain” Steve said.

You knew you couldn’t explain anything to the team, they would look at you like a fragile piece of glass that would break at any time or like a charity case. You didn’t want pity.

“I’m going Steve, Tony’s obviously decided and you know what he's like” You attempt to lighten the mood but are met with silence and brooding looks. Steve sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and then left the room, leaving you with Tony.

You quickly left and when you got into the room you broke down. Not only was your boyfriend affecting your life at home but now your work life? Tears filled your eyes, blurring your eyes but you weren’t going to let them fall, your boyfriend didn’t deserve any tears over him. 

You walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed the backpack from the bottom of it and started filling it with things. You knew the team was going to kick you out for good, it would be considered a ‘conflict of interest’ or that you were now ‘biast’ and could be considered a liability. You looked down at the jacket you were wearing which was dirty from that morning when you decided to try and make breakfast for Thor. 

Shrugging off the jacket, revealing the bruises along your arms and the hand mark on your lower neck. You lifted your shirt up and saw even more hand marks, scrapes and bruises.

“Y/n?” Steve said from your door, you quickly turned around to see his eyebrows furrowed and scanning your body. 

“Steve get out” You said picking up your jacket and pulling it back on as fast as you could, he ignored you and walked forward.

“How’d you get all of these?” Steve said finally looking into your eyes, when you looked up into his it was as though he knew everything and his eyes widened.

“It was him wasn't it”

You looked down and nodded, giving up, if the avengers didn’t want you and you were going to be killed by HYDRA or your boyfriend tonight because they found out you told someone then so be it. 

“So help me god” Steve murmured at the ceiling “Why didn’t you tell anyone or Tony just now?” He raised your chin.

“How could I? I have to protect you guys and my family. He threatens everyone and I couldn’t live with myself if I couldn’t take a few punches and you guys suffered because of it. It wouldn’t change anything anyway, I still dated a HYDRA agent” 

Steve pulled you into a hug. 

“It would change everything y/n, he can’t do that and get away with it” Steve smiled at you “We’re the avengers we can stop him and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone or do it ever again, it would probably be best to tell the team though but there's no rush or pressure”

“I’ll tell them if you’re sure he won’t get away” 

“I promise” 

Steve held out his pinkie but you ignored it and kissed him, you felt happier than ever, you could be free finally! Steve smiled when you pulled away and you both walked out the door together.


	4. THOR

You looked over your book and at Thor who was talking to Tony about something, he must have sensed someone staring because he looked around the room and almost caught you but you cast your eyes down just in time. 

You still couldn’t focus on your book because of Thor though, so you snapped the book shut and walked to your room. 

Thor had only gotten back a week ago and he was already starting to annoy you again, you used to have feelings for him before he left for Asgard with Loki and you had started to get over him but he just waltzes back into the tower! 

You shut your door and sigh, maybe if you just avoid him you could get over him again? You didn’t have any other ideas so that was what you'd do. 

And that’s what you did…

When Thor was having dinner with the team you’d sit the furthest away from him you could, when he was training you wouldn’t or you would go to a lower floor meant for staff, when he sat near you for movie night you would feel ‘sick’ or had to help someone in the lab. 

“Y/n what's wrong?” Natasha said, coming into your room after Thor had come in for breakfast and you left on the excuse you had to call Peter, which was a bad excuse since anyone who thought about it knew he was on a school trip at some old library.

“Nothing” You said, putting down your phone and watching her as she moved to sit at the bottom of your bed. She tilted her head, there was no point lying to her; she knew all your tricks and tells.

“I’ve been avoiding Thor” You said and she nodded and smiled, why was she doing that did she k-

“You knew!?” She nodded again and you threw a pillow at her, smiling, she caught it and threw it back to its spot. 

“You weren’t exactly discreet” 

Wait, does Thor know? 

Natasha seemed to read your mind.

“Thor thinks you don’t like him” Natasha said.

Oh god, that was the complete opposite of the story. You have to apologise.

“He’s in his room” Natasha said and followed you out and into the elevator, she got off on her floor and you could hear your heartbeat thumping, what were you going to tell him?

The doors opened and Thor was sitting on his couch with a book in his hands, he turned to you.

“Thor, I am extremely sorry, ignoring you was never my intention” You said looking down at the floor “If you could please forgive me” 

“Y/n, why?” You looked up to see Thor stood in front of you.

“Cause I like you” You mumbled, hoping he didn’t hear you. Thor gently lifted up your chin and smiled at you.

“I like you too, please don’t ignore me again” He chuckled. 

“I promise” 

Thor pulled you against him and you smiled.


	5. TONY

“Hey” Tony shouted over the blaring music, your company was invited to a Stark party and had sent you to represent them. You didn’t hate parties, but you did hate massive, loud and eccentric ones. You were definitely going to have a headache tomorrow and you weren’t going to hear anything clearly for at least two days.

“Hi” You said to him, you’d watched him go around the room and interact with everyone and you had hoped he would skip over you, you hoped he wasn’t like he is represented in the media otherwise you wouldn’t last two seconds without punching him. 

“How are you?” He leaned his back on the bar, mirroring you.

“Great” You took a sip from your drink, you were ordered to stay here the entire night but your company but would they even know if you left two hours early?

“Chatty aren’t ya” Tony turned to you, you were different than everyone here probably because you weren’t absolutely smashed.

“I try, y/n y/l/n” You put your hand out after putting your drink down and turning to face him. 

“Tony Stark” 

“I know” You both laughed. 

The two of you fell into an easy conversation and talked for what seemed like half an hour but was in actuality a few hours.

“Would you stay the night?” Tony asked, putting his empty drink down on the bar, you looked down at your watch.

2am.

Damn, time flies. 

“I usually get coffee before letting someone in my pants” You laughed and tipped the bartender, drinks were free but it was nice to give back.

You weren’t about to be a one-night stand for some playboy billionaire you didn’t know. You grabbed your purse from the seat next to you and kissed his cheek while he was thinking of an answer, you got off the seat and walked towards the elevator. Everyone around you was either asleep or stumbling over themselves, attempting to impress the person they're with. 

\---

You woke up with a pounding headache, you weren’t unbelievably drunk last night but you still drank a lot. You didn’t remember much other than talking with Tony Stark. 

You got dressed and headed to work, not thinking anything of your night until you were about to head out for lunch.

Coffee, Sandies?

You got that text from an unknown number you didn’t have to think for very long to know who that was. How did Tony get your number? And how did he know what coffee place you went to?

Although what did you have to lose?

Sure, I’ll be there in 5

Grabbing your jacket, you walked out of your office and turned the corner, walking across the street to Sandies. This was weird, right? What if it wasn’t Tony and you’d been too quick to judge.

After a couple minutes of procrastinating you were stood outside the coffee shop. You took a deep breath and opened the door hearing the familiar ring of the bell. Mr Ditely looked up and smiled at you, you walked over and he handed you your regular and you paid him. He knew you since you were a kid, your routine and drink never changed and Mr Ditely was always the best. 

You turned around and sat at your regular spot in the corner and put your laptop bag down on the table, Tony wasn’t here. Maybe he was late or just realised you weren’t worth it. 

You were about to pull out your laptop to do work when the bell rang and there he was.

Tony looked over to you and smiled, Mr Ditely’s eyes were almost popping out of his head, looking between Tony and you. Mr Ditely shook his head and went back to wiping the counter, Tony walked over to the counter and ordered a black coffee.

“Hey” Tony said after sitting down in the seat across from you. 

“Hello Tony” You took a sip from your coffee, you scanned his suit which somehow looked casual, at least compared to his Armani suit from last night.

\---

You kissed Tony’s neck while he worked on an Iron Man suit, you’d gotten bored helping in the R&D labs and figured you’d pester Tony until he gave in and came up to bed. Tony’s sleep schedule practically didn’t exist and you realised why the tower went through so much coffee.

“Tonyyyyy” You wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed yourself against his back. 

“Y/n, I’m working”

“And you’ve been working for the last seven hours with barely any breaks, just come upstairs for a bit?” You turned his head around with your hand and pouted. He could never resist your puppy eyes, he sighed and smiled.

Tony and you had been dating for 7 months now, the coffee shop date turned out great and Tony reassured you he didn’t want to just get in your pants. Everything was great, even your job ever since you mysteriously (although you suspected it was Tony) got promoted which meant less hours and more pay


	6. PETER

You walked away and heard Tony laugh, you raised your middle finger behind you and opened the door. 

“Where would you like to go y/n?” Jarvis said when you stepped into the elevator.

“My room please” You smiled and got your phone out to check the time. There was a meeting for the avengers today and it seemed important so you didn’t want to miss it. 

You were the youngest, by far, of the avengers (although they still didn’t go easy on you when it came to pranks and training) and you lived at the tower with them, you had lost your parents early in life and had stayed with your godfather Tony before the avengers initiative had begun. Your parents were Shield agents and you usually trained with them before so you were well trained and experienced. Fury didn’t know you were with Tony but since you knew how to handle yourself when he found out about you he put you on the team.

A couple hours later when you were in your room, your alarm went off for the meeting in the lounge.

You put your phone on charge and walked into the elevator.

When you got down there, everyone was there and Tony stood in the middle. You walked over to the couch and sat on the floor in front of Steve. 

“I’m sure you guys remember the boy in the spider suit from the airport?” Tony started

Everyone nodded slowly.

“Well I offered him a place here, his identity will be kept a secret from the public but he will be an official avenger and stay here with us” Tony grinned, he talked about the spiderkid a lot although you’d never met him.

You were getting a new teammate! Hopefully you could befriend him first and get him on your team for the prank wars. You heard the elevator doors open and a boy walked out, he still had the spiderman costume on but he had his mask in his hands. He looked extremely nervous but young, probably your age.

“This is Peter, he’s from Queens. We can talk about his powers and life tonight but for today just let him settle in” 

Peter smiled and walked over to stand next to Tony.

“Hi” Peter said.

Wow, he was cute and had a smooth voice, you stood up.

“Can I show him around?” You asked, looking at Tony. 

“Sure” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder.

“Don’t be too long, it’s movie night” Clint said, grinning. 

Peter followed you over to the elevator. 

“I’m y/n y/l/n” You said when the elevator doors closed

“Peter Parker” 

\---

You showed him the whole tower and got to know him, he was a gentleman like Steve, he had an aunt in Queens and attended a school called Midtown.

“Has Tony told you what floor you’ll be on?” 

“Floor 85 I think” 

“That’s just below mine!” You smiled at him and told Jarvis Peter’s floor number.

When the doors opened you saw Peter gasp, the floors were all massive and expensive and took everyone's breath away. 

“You get to decorate it however you want, your bags will probably be in your room” 

“Thank you, for everything” He looked at you and you smiled.

\---

It had been two months and you had fallen.

You had fallen for Peter Parker, how could you not?

He was cute, funny, smart, sweet. 

God it was infuriating.

It hadn’t taken long for the avengers to catch on, when Peter walked in a room your face lighted up and when love was mentioned you’d look up to Peter and blush. Nat and Clint had been the first to catch on, then Wanda, Bucky and Sam then the latter two told Steve and Tony was last. Tony was like a father figure and didn’t favour the idea of a relationship for you but soon started shipping the two of you along with the whole team… except from Peter.

He still seemed oblivious.

“So where’s your boyfriend?” Nat said when she walked into the kitchen.

You spluttered and choked on your drink.

“What?”

“Peter” She said, shrugging “He didn’t come to training today” 

“Really?” Peter never usually missed training. You put your drink down and got off your seat, heading for the elevator. 

You walked over to Peter’s room and knocked on the door, no response.

“Peter?” 

Again, nothing.

You turned the door handle and walked in to see Peter asleep, he was mumbling something you couldn’t hear.

You were just going to walk out but you heard your name, you turned around and walked closer to Peter and you heard things Peter was saying.

“Y/n, no, don’t, please, y/n don't’ leave” Peter turned over to face towards you, his eyes tightly shut.

You felt bad, he was obviously having a bad dream. You walked to his bed and sat in front of him. 

You put your hand on his arm and started rubbing up and down. 

“Peter, wake up, it’s just a dream” You said and you saw his mumbling stop and his face soften. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at you, tears started filling up his eyes and he jumped forward into your arms and hugged you. 

“Hey” You whispered and leaned your head against his and slowly rubbed his back. 

“I thought you were gone,” Peter said into your shoulder.

After a minute of you reassuring him, he let go and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry… although you might want to hide from Nat” You laughed and Peter went pale “Are you okay though, the dream seemed pretty bad”

“It was” He looked down “I really like you and in my dream we were together you left me for someone better” 

“Someone better than you?” Your eyes widened “Who could be better than you?” you smiled softly.

Peter looked up at you and smiled too.

“I like you too, Peter”


End file.
